A storage system, for example, a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) storage system, may include multiple storage devices, and the multiple storage devices may be connected in a pairwise way. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a storage system 100 includes N storage devices 110. There is a direct link between any two storage devices 110 of the N storage devices 110, and the direct link between the any two storage devices 110 may be used for mutual communication. Therefore, there are N×(N−1)/2 direct links between the N storage devices in the storage system 100. A larger quantity of storage devices included in the storage system, namely a larger numerical value of N, indicates a larger quantity of direct links in the storage system, leading to a complex link structure.